Video Games
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Lilia goes over to Takeshi's to play a video game, but what happens when she finds out he heard an earlier conversation she had with Ichigo? (NOTE: written for a tumblr follower of mine for a giveaway that I had, but because I'm an idiot its a little late being posted up! lol)


"You suck at this, did you know that?" Takeshi laughed, remote control in his hand.

Lilia smiled. "You're only saying that because you won the last round. I'm going to win the next one!"

Lilia was sitting on the floor next to Takeshi, her own remote controller in her hand as the two dueled with each other in a video game. The girl's lacrosse captain had been on her way home from practice when he had called her, telling her that he'd gotten a new video game and she just had to come over to play. Not one to turn down a challenge, she'd rushed over and the two had been at it for over an hour. Takeshi's grandmother was out of town for something, and he had the house to himself. Lilia suspected that he'd been lonely and had given her a call, for some company in the empty house. Though she was quite happy that he had. Her long-time childhood friend had been the object of her affections for quite some time, but she'd never had the courage to tell him so.

Her parents were good friends with his grandmother, so she had known Takeshi for as long as she could remember. As she sat next to him, she smiled, thinking back to when he first started running track. How excited he'd been after he'd won his first race, running up to her and hugging her so happily.

"Hey... Lilia?" Takeshi whispered next to her, pausing the game and turning to look at her.

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, a blush rising in his cheeks. "I... I wanted to ask you something..."

She turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Why... Why did you tell Ichigo that you... you loved me?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lilia immediately felt her face burning, recalling back to the conversation she'd had with Ichigo earlier that day. He had been teasing her about how he thought that she was following Takeshi around, and without even thinking she'd blurted the words out. She had immediately regretted it, seeing Ichigo's face practically light up with mischief. But she'd said it.

She hid her face with her hands. "H-H-How did you k-know about that?"

"Ichigo told me... But, uh... Lilia? W-Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

She peeked at him between her fingers. "What?"

"Why didn't you ever say that to me? T-That you loved me?"

Her face flushed harder at the very words, and she looked away. "I-I-I didn't think you felt that way about me." A sudden warm sensation on her cheek had her turning her head back, seeing Takeshi's face close to hers. There was barely a breath between them, and Lilia felt transfixed on his eyes, boring into hers. What was that? Did he... did he just kiss her cheek?

"T-Takeshi?"

His face was also still red, but he held her gaze. "I-I wish you had... had told me... because I would have told you that... that I... you know... that I love you too."

Lilia's eyes widened in genuine surprise. "Y-You do?"

He nodded shyly. "Yeah. For a while. I-Is it ok if I... if I k-k-k-kiss you?"

Takeshi loved her? Was this real? Did he really just tell her that? It wasn't a dream? Lilia felt her heart swell and nodded slowly, hoping that if it was a dream that she would never wake. He came forward slowly, as if trying to give her time to change her mind. But she wouldn't. This boy that she'd loved for years was telling her that he loved her and that he wanted to kiss her, she would never change her mind. And then his lips pressed against hers. Sparks flew, fireworks ignited. It was everything she'd always imagined it would be. A dreamy sensation that was indescribable. His lips were so much softer than she'd ever have expected. Soft, plush lips that slowly kissed her. Tenderly exploring her lips with his. She felt as his hand came around to cup the back of her head.

They somehow moved from the floor up to the bed, Takeshi's lips never leaving hers. His hand took hold of hers and squeezed gently, his lips continuing to glide across hers. Lilia couldn't help but to giggle to herself. He tasted sweetly, kind of like crepes, and she smiled. Takeshi tasted of her favorite sweet treat, and Lilia couldn't imagine how she could be any happier.

He pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers. Both were fighting to catch their breaths, and they just smiled at one another. Their eyes saying more to one another than words could ever express. Takeshi ran a tentative hand through her light blue hair, and touched the rose hair clip holding her bangs back that her grandmother had given. He gave her a gentle smile, and pulled it slowly away. Her hair tumbled down, pooling down at her shoulders. But he continued to watch her, his eyes practically sparkling with intrigue and wonder.

"C-Can I?" He asked, moving forward and pressing her down into the mattress. It took her a moment to understand his meaning, but feeling something hard pressing against her thigh, she quickly understood. Wow. Takeshi was this way... because of her? She did this to him? The knowledge had her delirious with joy and she couldn't help but to grin.

She smiled sweetly up at him. "Yes. Because it's with you..."

The two slowly undressed one another, slowly, leisurely. As if they had all the time in the world. Exploring each others bodies with light kisses, gentle caresses. Like a scene from a movie. Playful in their explorations, but a burning heat that threatened to consume them both lingered heavily. Takeshi's eyes looked glazed over with passion, and in that moment he had never been more attractive to her. How had she gotten so lucky? Takeshi returned to her and covered her body with his, now both completely bare to each other; trailing light kisses from her lips, to her collarbone, to her breasts. She moaned as he suckled a sensitive spot on her neck.

She felt something hot pressing against her and felt dizzy with desire. Everything still felt so dream like that she feared she'd wake up any moment. But she was determined that if she did have to wake, she would experience this, to it's fullest. His lips returned to hers, pressing sweet kisses against her lips. Gently nibbling on her lower lip and causing her to sigh his name in delight.

When he finally pulled away once again, he looked at her, his eyes soft. "Are you ready?"

Lilia nodded, never more ready for anything. "Yes." He parted her legs with his knee and placed himself at her entrance, teasing it for a felting moment. Preparing her for what he was about to do. Delirious now with need, Lilia moaned his name and felt as he finally pushed himself inside of her. She felt a slight stinging sensation as he broke through her barrier, and he held himself completely still above her. Letting her adjust to having him inside of her.

He pressed little angel kisses against her eyelids, seeing a tear trickle down the side of her cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

Lilia let out a breath, discovering that she had actually been holding it upon his entry. "Only a little, but I'm okay. You can move now."

They found a steady rhythm, Takeshi's eyes watching her with a careful gaze, making sure that he didn't hurt her. While the first few thrusts were a little painful, the ones to follow were replaced by a sensation of pleasure and she moaned, throwing her head back against the pillow. His fingers were tracing along her sides, causing delicious little goosebumps to rise where he touched.

It didn't take very long for Lilia to start crying his name out. She dug her nails into his back as he groaned her name. A new sensation began to wrap itself around her body, something she'd never experienced before. It had her tossing her head back and forth on the pillow, the powerful waves of bliss overtaking her. Pleasure clouded her vision as she whimpered under Takeshi. She bit her lip fiercely to keep from crying out again,, but the gesture proving un-useful when she gasped his name, clenching her eyes shut. He followed shortly after she did, moaning her name as she felt him throb inside of her.

Afterwards, he pulled her into his side and gave her little light kisses across her face. "I love you, Lilia."

She looked up at him, as he kissed her forehead, and smiled. "I love you too, Takeshi."


End file.
